Various forms of mounting and dismounting steps heretofore have been provided for vehicles whose operator's stations are spaced appreciably above the ground. In addition, some of these previously known forms of steps are constructed in a manner specifically designed to be utilized in conjunction with the elevated driver's cab of a "cab over engine" truck vehicle. However, even the steps specifically designed for use in conjunction "cab over engine" trucks are not inclusive of structure or so mounted on the related truck whereby the step is positioned in a horizontally outwardly projecting lowered position and an inwardly recessed upper position when the step is shifted between its lowered and uppermost positions. In addition, some of these previously known forms of steps are constructed in a manner whereby they must be specifically adapted for use in conjunction with a particular type of "cab over engine" truck.
Accordingly, a need exists for a mount and dismount lift-type step for use in conjunction with "cab over engine" trucks and which may be readily mounted on numerous different trucks of this type without extensive modification to the truck or to the step and which will also enable the step to be exposed outwardly of the corresponding side of the associated truck when in a lowered position and yet recessed inwardly of the corresponding truck side when in a raised position.
Examples of previously known forms of mount and dismount steps including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,981, 3,951,431, 3,986,724 and 4,071,260.